When You Wake
by Mac-alicious
Summary: I'm afraid to go to sleep, because I'm afraid you won't be there when I wake. Rose x Scorpius.


When You Wake

**A/N:** This is my second Scorpius x Rose/Next Generation fic. It's a oneshot. I wrote this a long time ago, but I just got around to typing/posting it. I have a bunch of HP stuff to post soon. Anyway, enjoy. R&R! Thanks! –Mac

**Disclaimer: **I don't own HP.

**When You Wake**

When Rose Weasley and Albus Severus Potter befriended Scorpius Malfoy between Potions and Herbology on their first day of term, first year, it went against everything their parents had insisted upon. It went against history and tradition itself. Eventually the Weasleys and the Potters adjusted to hearing the name Malfoy in a friendly light, and Draco had learned to restrain himself from insulting his son's best friends or their ancestors. Everything turned out alright in the end.

When Rose Weasley began to develop feelings for Scorpius Malfoy that exceeded mere friendship, the realization coming sometime between Transfiguration and Defense Against the Dark Art, seventh year, she knew it would not go as smoothly as before. In fact, all hell would break loose if anything romantic should occur between her and Scorpius. Of that she was sure.

However, Rose was also certain that nothing romantic would _ever_ occur between her and her best friend, despite whatever feelings she felt toward him. She was certain in that because she had respect in herself and dignity. Two traits which were not usually found in the girls that occupied Scorpius's time. At least if they did have any dignity, it was only logical that it would be so microscopic that neither Rose nor any other Hogwarts student would be able to see it.

Throughout her years of friendship with Scorpius she had found only one major flaw in him. He wasn't cruel or judgmental as his father had been in school. He was uncommonly modest and genuinely friendly. He was a good person and people liked to be around him—people of the feminine sort especially. There was not much of anything anyone could fault Scorpius for. The one thing about him that Rose did not like was the way he treated girls.

He didn't treat them baldly, per se. He was respectful and all that. It was just that he went through them so quickly. A different girl every Hogsmeade weekend. Rose didn't like that at all. She didn't understand how girls could demean themselves in such a way, by allowing him to use them and then leave them. If, by any chance, that Scorpius might just return her feelings, she would not allow herself to be treated that way. She refused to be anyone's flavor of the week especially not to one of her closest friends.

As time passed though, it was getting harder and harder for Rose to hide her feelings. Whenever she was around him she lost control of herself—daydreaming, babbling, stuttering. She became a total blubbering mess. Worst of all, he was beginning to notice. He didn't know what was wrong, he just knew she was behaving very unlike her. This problem came to a head one afternoon when the two were studying in the library.

Rose had spent much of the afternoon trying to not make a fool of herself in front of Scorpius. That involved spending a lot of effort on concentrating on her text, parchment and quill and not much else outside of those. Scorpius wasn't sure if he should feel relieved that he didn't have to deal with the anti-Rose behavior, or upset that she was pretty much ignoring him.

"Rose!" Scorpius exclaimed.

Rose's head snapped up to look at him, "What? What?! What happened?"

"I've been trying to get your attention for a good ten minutes." Scorpius answered, lowering his voice as they drew the attention of Madam Pince.

Rose flushed, "Sorry, what did you need?"

"Do you think you could look over my Potions essay? I wasn't sure about some of the things I looked up and I was hoping you could correct any mistakes I may have made." Scorpius asked. "Please?"

Rose rolled her eyes at his lame persuasion tactic, "At least you're better than Albus, sometimes I think he expects me to write his essays for him." She muttered.

Rose scooted her chair over so that she was sitting closer to Scorpius. She pulled his essay over so she had a better angle to read. Scorpius leaned in to read along with her over her shoulder. She read through it briefly, corrected a couple things, but was overall satisfied and impressed with his work. She was about to tell him so when she looked up to find him only inches away from her.

She jerked backward, nearly toppling out of her chair. Instead she stumbled to her feet and began to gather her things. She stuttered out without looking at him, "It's, uh, ex-excellent work, Score-um-Scorpius. You'll get good ma-marks on it for sure."

Scorpius frowned, "Rose, is there something wrong?"

"What?" Rose asked, then shook her head, "No, of course not. I'm going to go. I'll see you back in the dormitory."

She shouldered her bag and retreated from their table. Scorpius watched her go, one eyebrow quirked. Albus Severus was just coming into the library and arriving at the table.

"Hey guys—" Albus began, but was cut off by Rose scurrying past. He turned to Scorpius, "What's going on with her?"

"That's a good question." Scorpius responded, as he began to gather up his own things. "I'm going to find out. I'll see you later Al."

Albus stood alone at an empty table, watching Scorpius's retreating back as he followed after Rose. "That's fine mate. I'll just find Lily to help me on the Potions essay." He muttered to himself.

Rose had nearly sprinted the distance between the library and the Heads' dormitory which she and Scorpius shared. She was out of breath when she stumbled into her common room. She tossed her bag into a chair and collapsed on the couch. She closed her eyes as she lay still to catch her breath. She felt so unbelievably stupid for reacting in such a way to Scorpius, that she just wanted to curl up into a ball and disappear.

"Okay, now you're going to give me a straight answer to my question." A voice drifted over Rose and she snapped up to see Scorpius standing over her.

"I didn't hear you come in." Rose said as she sat up.

"One question, that's all I have. And you're going to answer it. What is going on with you? Because you're acting really strange and I have to admit, it's kind of freaking me out." Scorpius replied and then waited patiently for an answer.

Rose swallowed, "Honest answer?"

"Well, I would hope so." Scorpius nodded.

"I, um…it's just that I kind of, sort of, maybe…smfphancy you." Rose lowered her voice, mumbling out the last couple words incoherently.

Scorpius raised an eyebrow, "What?"

Rose took a deep breath and repeated herself, "I kind of, sort of, maybe…fancy you?"

"Are you asking me?" Scorpius chuckled, "Or are you telling me?"

"Telling you?" Rose smiled weakly.

"Rose, love. If that's all it was…what's the problem?" Scorpius shook his head.

"You don't feel the same, that's what's wrong! I feel so stupid. I mean you're my best friend, I shouldn't think of you in that way." Rose rambled, "Oh, Gods. I'm a mess."

"Rose, _Rose_." Scorpius began, "You are the farthest thing from stupid. In fact, I'm the stupid one. I should have seen it before. You only become a skittish muddle when you're around a guy you fancy."

"It's fine." Rose muttered. "You were busy romancing every other girl above fourth year."

"Is that why you think I don't feel the same? Because I've been with other girls?" Scorpius questioned.

"No! Yes. No and yes." Rose stuttered. "I mean, I'm just me, Rose Weasley, the best friend. Why have me when you could have any other girl in the school. But my problem isn't whether you feel the same or not…I can't be with you either way."

Scorpius frowned, "Wait, why?"

"Because of the other girls you've been with!" Rose exclaimed, "Because of the way you were with the other girls."

"I don't understand."

"You're with a different girl every week. Even if you did like me a little, you'd be done with me within the week and I don't want to be put through that." Rose explained.

"Rose, honestly…" Scorpius laughed. "How could I ever do that to _you_?"

"You've done it to every other girl since we were fourteen." Rose shrugged.

"Yes, and none of them have been you. Just because you just realized that you 'kind of, sort of, maybe fancy' me, doesn't mean I haven't felt it much longer." Scorpius responded, sitting down next to her on the couch. "True, I have been with a lot of girls and yes, I am usually only with them for a short time…but I would never treat you like that. Because, for one reason, the only reason I treat them like that is because they're not you and it's hard to be with someone who isn't the person you've been in love with since fourth year."

"Forth year?" Rose's eyes widened.

"Yeah," Scorpius answered. "I'm surprised you never caught on. I mean, you're supposed to be the brilliant one. Albus has known all along. Lily and Hugo caught on pretty quickly. And James said last year he was disappointed that nothing came of it before he had to leave Hogwarts. Apparently he thought it would be some dramatic display when we finally got together."

Rose's mouth fell agape, "How could my entire family know and not me?"

Scorpius smiled, "You're adorably oblivious?"

Rose blushed, smiling softly, and nudged him with her elbow. "We're a couple of right fools, aren't we?"

"You might be." Scorpius straightened up his posture. "I'm a Malfoy, too sophisticated to be a fool."

"You're terrible!" Rose laughed and nudged him again, causing him to slouch and burst into laughter as well.

"But you love me anyway." Scorpius joked.

Rose sobered, smiling still, "I do."

"I love you Rose." Scorpius said taking her hand in his.

Rose looked down at their entwined fingers, "I love you too, Scorpius."

"That's good to hear." Scorpius responded, then leaned forward and kissed her deeply.

Awhile later, they were both lying on the couch. Rose was curled up against his side while one of his hands played with her hair. She was slowly falling asleep, but she was struggling to stay awake.

"I'm afraid to go to sleep." Rose murmured, he eyes fluttering closed.

"Why?" Scorpius asked.

"Because I'm afraid you won't be there when I wake up." Rose spoke quietly, and yawned softly when she was finished.

"Oh Rose." Scorpius sighed, "I promise you I will be there when you wake."

"Promise?"

"_Promise_." Scorpius confirmed, "I will be there when you wake." When Rose's breathing finally evened out, he added softly, "I will always be there when you wake."


End file.
